Futuro
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: Mira lo que te rodea,Haruno por que tu futuro va a ser diferente.-No llores, Haruno.-¿Sabes que Sasuke?,eres un jodido idiota.
1. Chapter 1

Y…aquí estas de nuevo, mírate solo un segundo, das pena y lo que mas te molesta es que tu lo sabes, hace una semana el se apareció y justo después Madara casi los mata, frente a tus ojos viste a tus colegas caer, uno por uno, dejo en la casi nada a Konoha, pero como siempre todo salio bien, nada ah cambiado realmente, tu de tu equipo eres quien mas a cambiado, Naruto sigue siendo el Naruto de siempre hiperactivo torpe y despistado, pero vos lo queres así, Kakashi sigue siendo un pervertido y Sasuke sigue siendo Sasuke…la sola mención de su nombre te quita el aliento y, mierda, hace que se te acelere el corazón.

Tu corazón ahí esta el quid de la cuestión parece que cada maldita acción te lastima mas de lo que debería, cada mirada fría cada palabra dicha con un toque mas de veneno de lo habitual, todo, absolutamente todo te lastima.

_Molestia_

Golpe.

_Débil_

Golpe.

Pero el que te dijo hace algunas, horas, bueno ese fue bastante malo, esta vez se esmero en hacerte sentir mal por que este realmente fue original, ¿no?

_Desperdicio de espacio_

Si bueno, esta vez se paso y vos lo único que hiciste fue mirarlo soltar un idiota entre dientes darte la vuelta y marcharte, acto del que estas realmente orgullosa, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperte frente a el, o a cualquier otra persona.

Y aquí frente al maldito banco donde el te dejo hace ya cuatro largos años, sigues sufriendo, esta porquería de cemento sigue de pie, incluso después de la infernal batalla, y le sonríes a aquel pedazo de nada intentando fingir incluso delante de un banco.

Patético, Haruno.

-Sakura-su vos te estremece, no lo habías oído llegar, vos no le contestas esperas a que el repita tu nombre para que la magia vulva, esperas y esperas, pero la magia no va a volver.

-Vete-le ordenas con voz fría y firme justo como la de él, no paso ni un minuto cuando te diste cuenta que el se había marchado justo como tu le pediste que el hiciera, tye hubiera gustado que el te dijera que no, que el no se iba a marchar, pero honestamente, son demasiadas palabras para el, ya que parece que no único que sabe decir es "Hn" y "Inútil" , las cosas son como son y el no va a cambiar y menos por vos, ni por nadie en realidad, el piensa que así esta bien.

Y a vos te abofeteas mentalmente al pensar en cambiar a Sasuke, es egoísta e hipócrita de tu parte querer hacerlo, es parecido a apresar una mariposa y esperar que esta conserve toda su hermosura.

Mira lo que te rodea, Haruno, por que tu futuro va a ser diferente.

**Bueno , hola, supongo estoy tan nerviosa que no se ni siquiera que escribir, OK, si quieren que la historia continué dejen reviews.**

**Madame Uchiha**


	2. Afortunadamente no eres tu

Hace mas de cuatro meses que Sasuke esta en la aldea, y me ah sido completamente imposible moverme con libertad mientras trataba de tener cuidado en no cruzarme con el, vivir en la aldea con el se esta volviendo podidamente molesto, por lo que decidí hacer alguna misión, para aclarar la cabeza, entretenerme en algo que mas que no sea ver una mata negra caminando por allí.

-¿Una misión?-pregunto Tsunade mirándome sospechosamente-¿Qué tipo de misión?

Y en ese momento me puse nerviosa, que se suponía que le diría, "Oh, cualquiera, yo solo quiero alejarme de Sasuke", no eso seria demasiado patético, además yo no quería que todos se enteraran que me iba de misión, en realidad había pensado algo así como una misión secreta, puede que sean las mas peligrosas, pero eso en realidad servia para mi situación y yo si yo me prestaba para ello era cosa mía.

-Cualquiera-respondí luego de un minuto-aunque, bueno si no hay ninguna disponible…

La mire de reojo, yo sabia que estábamos escasos de ninjas para cumplir con las misiones, por lo que tire el cebo esperando que ella lo pescara.

-Ahí una misión que puedes hacer-dijo lentamente-pero es sumamente peligrosa y es fuera de la aldea, por supuesto.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa?-pregunte distraídamente.

-Demasiado-murmuro-por lo que tendrás una acompañante, y el nombre de este lo sabrás el día de la misión, que casualmente es dentro de dos semanas.

-Bien-dije levantándome del asiento para poder retirarme, ella solo asintió en mi dirección.

Camine con una tranquilidad casi innata en mi ya que desde hace cuatro meses no encontraba la paz en ninguna maldito lugar, pero ahora estoy realmente relajada, claro que esa tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando vi una mata de pelo negro y de ojos del mismo color caminando hacia mi, mirándome.

Pase al lado de el como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, lo ignore completamente, la expresión de su rostro no cambio pero pude ver pero en sus ojos algo lo hizo, no pude saber que era realmente pero se que algo allí adentro se movió.

La semana de la misión se alargo tanto desde ese día, casi a cualquier lugar que yo iba, a Sasuke también se le ocurría ir y nuestros encuentros no eran otra cosa más que incómodos, justamente como ahora, estaba tomando un café en un lugar cuyo nombre no recordaba, cuando se apareció el y Naruto.

'_Si estas ahí arriba'_ jadee '_¡Mátame ahora!'._

_-_Sakura-me llamo Naruto, mi patético intento de salir a hurtadillas de ahí había fallado tristemente-siéntate con nosotros.

-No yo ya me iba-me excuse con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Sakura-lloriqueo Naruto,-hace días que me esquivas.

Suspire y me encamine hacia la mesa de ellos, entre risas de Naruto, y mías el ambiente cedía por momentos y luego volvía a ser podidamente difícil respirar allí, me levante y golpee a mi inútil compañero de equipo cuando dijo una estupidez, de las tantas que dice Naruto al día y lo golpee.

-Pobre del que se case contigo, Haruno-soltó de repente el Uchiha.

_¡¿Disculpa? ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de decir el Uchiha?...¡Voy a patearle el maldito trasero!_


	3. Eres un Idiota

Mi mano golpeo con mucha fuerza la mejilla del Uchiha, ahora podía verlo de perfil, lentamente volvió a acomodar la cara para quedar mirándome de frente.

-Quédate tranquilo, que mi esposo no va atener que lamentarse, Uchiha, además, vos por supuesto no vas a ser-lo mire con burla-después de todo sos gay-el veneno de mis palabras dejo helado a Naruto, la mirada de este iba y venia del rostro de Sasuke al mió.

-.-respondió entre dientes-Y lo de tu esposo, yo no lo creo, Haruno, en realidad pienso que va a morir en la primera pelea, después de todo, ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de vos, Sakura mas que un golpe?-me miro como si en realidad pensara eso, mi mano se hizo un puño pero no lo golpee, mi mandíbula se tenso intentando ahogar el sollozo que se me escapo segundos antes de que saliera de ahí corriendo, ¿Realmente pensaba eso de mi?, mi mayor pena en verdad fue que Naruto no dijera nada, que se quedara callado, no llore en la calle, ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice!, mi mirada estuvo completamente libre de esa capa cristalina hasta que cruce el umbral de mi casa, cerré la puesta y me deje caer allí mismo, mis piernas se acercaron a mi pecho y las envolví con mis brazos para no desparramarme en el suelo.

Esta imagen mía trajo a mí los recuerdos de los primeros días en que Sasuke se marcho, el sentimiento esta tan arraigado en mi que me es jodidamente difícil olvidarlo, pero voy a hacerlo, ¿Por que quiero yo, querer a alguien que no me quiere a mi? , es mas que creo que Sasuke Uchiha me odia.

_-Tock,Tock-_ la voz de Sai me trajo a la realidad, abrí la puerta despacio y en cuanto el me vio hizo una mueca-Fea, te ves mas que fea que de costumbre.

La sonrisa de Sai me hizo flaquear, y empecé a llorar en su pecho, el me empujo hacia adentro de la casa y me llevo a upa-estilo nupcial-hasta el sillón, donde llore el resto de la tarde una noche.

Me desperté completamente desubicada, hasta que recordé la tarde de ayer.

-Gracias, Sai-suspire mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

-De nada, fea-Sai me atrajo mas a su peco y nos tapo con una manta, que nos tapaba completamente solo se veían nuestros pies descalsos.

-Sakura, ¡Tenemos noti-grito Naruto de repente irrumpiendo en mi casa atrás aparecieron Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru-¡Sai, te acostaste con Sakura!

Los ojos de Sasuke inmediatamente se posaron en nosotros y la furia tiño sus facciones, los demás solo nos miraban sorprendidos, iba a moverme para mostrarles que estaba vestida pero Sai no me dejo.

-Fuera, Naruto-la voz de Sai sonó fría y distante, el obedeció sin rechistar, cuando atravesaron la puerta me levante y lo mire, el solo se encogió en hombros y se acomodo en el sillon para dormir-Anda vos, fea, yo no te quiero acompañar.

Salí y Naruto me miro, aun sorprendido.

-Sakura, bueno realmente no me lo esperaba-soltó Naruto.

-¡Por Dios cállate!, ¡¿Qué venias a decirme?- le pregunte molesta, todos me miraron.

-Venia a decirte que la abuela me dijo que te avisara que la mision se adelanto para mañana y que tenias que estar alla a las 6:00 a.m-dijo despacio con miedo de que lo golpee.

-Bien-gruñí-¿Te dijo quien era mi compañero?

-No-suspiro el aun asustado, después de su respuesta me di la vuelta y entre a mi casa, el tan esperado mañana no tardo mucho en llegar, espere a la salida de Konoha a mi compañero, cuando de repente sentí su chacra detrás mio.

-¡¿Uchiha?

**Reviews?**

**Madame Uchiha.**


	4. Sueños

-¡¿Uchiha?-gemí.

_.¡NO!_

¡Como mierda hace este Uchiha!

-Hn-su maldito sufijo hizo que bufara en voz baja.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunte desenfadadamente ya que estaba pensando las cinco mejores formas de matar a un hokage con la fuerza de cien shinobis.

-Tenemos que ir hasta Suna-contesto, fríamente.

-Bien-dije y me lancé hacia Suna corriendo lo mas rapido posible, pero el me dio alcance y hasta se me adelanto.

-Arrogante de mierda-masculle entre dientes, el se puso a mi lado y me miro sonriendo con suficiencia, pero antes de que lo golpeara, como tenia pensado hacer, se volvió a alejar.

Mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo me tome un tiempo para pensar en el por que de esta misión, Temari se ofrecería sin duda a venir, después de todo no es un secreto para nadie que…bueno, no se que mierda siente por Shikamaru, pero definitivamente no es amistad, Ino eso lo sabe muy bien y tiene a su chico muy agarrado cuando se entera de que ella esta cerca…y ni hablar de esa vez en la que los encontró sospechosamente cerca, le grito a ella que era una zorra y a el que era un hijo de…bueno, eso.

Naruto también se habría ofrecido después de todo aquella extraña amistad que trabo con Gaara era ahora mas fuerte que nunca.

Y entonces la respuesta llego a mi tan rápido como la lluvia que ahora nos mojaba.

Ellos querían que estuviéramos solos, creían que así todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Vamos a acampar aquí-me aviso sin mirarme, yo ni asentí ni disentí, solo me encamine detrás de el, aunque eso era como asentir, ¿No?

El fuego, dejo ver cuan incómodos nos sentíamos, ambos empapados, el lo oculto mejor que yo, por supuesto.

-Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan contigo los miembros de Hebi?-pregunte para romper el hielo, sus ojos, negros como la noche, me traspasaron.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Qué queres decir con 'Lo suficiente'?-inquirí furiosa.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no van a traicionarme-ahora sus ojos eran rojos sangre-hay personas que juraron amarme sin importar que, y llego y los encuentro durmiendo con otros.

-¿C-como?

-Sabes jamás pensé que serias así, Sakura-sus palabras salieron de sus labios con la dura intención de lastimarme-, siempre creí que serias alguien que cumple sus promesas, no cambia, pero al final terminaste siendo nada mas ni nada menos que la puta de Sai.

Las lagrimas cayeron solas, no parpadee, no hice nada solo me dedique a mirarlo por alrededor de un minuto.

-No llores, Haruno-me espeto con dureza.

-¿Sabes que Sasuke?, eres un jodido idiota-mis ojos se clavaron en los de el-¡¿Tendría que seguir enamorada de alguien que intento matarme a mi y a cada maldita persona a la que yo le tengo aprecio? ¡Eres un bastardo, Uchiha!

Mi espalda choco contra la pared mientras el Sharingan se posaba sobre ella, poniéndome nerviosa.

-La única bastarda aquí eres tu-su aliento batió contra mis labios, y por solo un segundo me pregunte si el me iba a besar, pero desde luego no lo hizo.

-B-bueno…y-yo, t-tu-trague pesado al darme cuenta que no había armado ni siquiera una jodida frase coherente, lo empuje lejos y el me miro, la sorpresa no duro mas que un segundo en sus ojos-Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi, Uchiha, por que la proxima vez no respondo.

**¡Cierto!, si te rompemos la boca de un beso, tenemos la excusa de haberle advertido por lo menos.**

_¡Cállate!, deja de decir idioteces._

**¡Ja!, como sea…parece que los años nos sentaron mal, ¿no?**

Bufe para mi misma mientras me abrazaba, intentando encontrar calor, hacia mucho frió, el solo me miro, me abre dormido unos minutos después, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían, y para ser completamente sincera, no quería saber el por que de ese nuevo pesar.

La noche no fue amena, ni mucho menos, soñé idioteces como que me quemaba, y que Sasuke me salvaba, soñé con un niño y con Sasuke como su padre, al despertarme lo vi mirarme con una ceja alzada.

_¿Qué mierda habia escuchado el Uchiha mientras dormia?_

-Así que…quieres tener un hijo conmigo, Sakura-los colores subieron a mí rostro incluso antes de siquiera pensar en ruborizarme.

¿_Mierda?_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**Madame Uchiha.**_


	5. El final

Un jadeo se escapo de mi boca, y atrás de este otro, y otro…y otro mas.

_No, no, no._

¿Por que mierda dije eso en voz alta?, ahora lo tenia mirándome como si en realidad esperaba que yo me rindiera ante el.

No podía decir nada, por que si solo intentaba abrir mi boca lo único que saldría de ella seria un dudoso '_si'_ y yo no quería que eso sucediera, el seguía allí mirándome como si estuviera esperando ese _'si'._

-¿Qué estas esperando?-pregunto con la voz ronca y grave-, responde a mi pregunta.

Yo solo trague pesado y me dedique a mirarle hasta que algo por fin salio de mis labios:

-No.

-Eso no es lo que decías dormida-me espeto indiferente.

-Y eso es por que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-_Sasuke trae a Sanosuke-_ me imito-_, no me importa, es tu hijo así que anda a traerlo que tenemos que irnos a casa, tengo que hacer la cena, cariño._

Abrí la boca y la cerré con un pez fuera del agua.

-Era solo una pesadilla, Sasuke-masculle-supéralo, eres una persona bastante estupida para ser un vengador que se supone tiene un intelecto mental superior incluso al de Shikamaru.

El solo sonrio arrogante.

-Lo dicho, dicho esta, Sa-ku-ra-estiro mi nombre de una forma demasiado deliciosa para mis oídos.

-Seria bastante hipócrita de tu parte ahora hacer cualquier cosa para enamorarme o yo que se-lo mire retándolo a contradecirme-después de todo no hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que te compadecías del pobre infeliz que fuera a ser mi esposo.

-Yo nunca dije eso-sus ojos me recorrieron completa, analizándome.

-Palabras mas…palabras menos-dije haciendo movimientos con las manos al hablar-, pero ese es el real significado de lo que dijiste.

-Hn.

-_Hn-_el tono socarrón de mi voz lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarme-aun no entiendo por que me enamore de ti.

-Hn.

-Definitivamente no me enamore de tu sonrisa-agregue, el solo no contesto-Y…bueno, eras mas guapo de niño.

Sus ojos me observaron en una muda pregunta que supe interpretar.

_¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, Haruno?_

-Creo que te idolatraba-dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo veía esbozar una sonrisa arrogante- aunque…tiempo después me di cuenta de que solo eras un niño, bastante inepto y voluble.

Tan rápido como vino la sonrisa se fue.

-Si hubiera conocido a Sai de niños-continué solo para molestarlo-probablemente ni siquiera te hubiera mirado.

-Hn.

-Por lo menos Sai habla.

-Aquí nadie pregunto lo que pensabas, Haruno.

-Ah, bueno-me encogí en hombros-yo solo estaba señalando por que Sai es mejor que vos en cada uno de los aspectos…Karin dice que ni siquiera en el sexo el te supera.

Y una carcajada broto de mi garganta al ver como me miraba, furioso.

-No sabes ni siquiera de lo que estas hablando.

-Como digas.

-No puedes decirlo por que simplemente nunca te acostaste conmigo.

-Por favor...

-Tener sexo conmigo mientras duermes no vale.

_El no podía estar insinuando que yo...q-que yo tenia sueno húmedos con el, ¿cierto?_

-Yo no podría soñar eso, Sasuke-sus ojos se posaron en mi nuevamente-por que eres gay, tan simple como que Naruto es idiota.

-Hn.

-Lo admitiste-chille carcajeándome.

-Hasta acá, Sakura-me empujo contra la pared y sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, intente separarlo, hasta que mi voluntad se redujo a cenizas y empecé a corresponderle el beso…

Si alguna vez hubiese imaginado que una jodida misión para alejarme del ser mas antipático de toda la maldita aldea de konoha iba a finalizar en la concepción de nuestro hijo, Sanosuke…bueno, creo que me habría abofeteado.

Sobra decir que cuando llegamos a Konoha, Sasuke miro a Sai y le dijo que si se me acercaba a mas de cien metros…iba a matarlo…creo que realmente tendría que haberle echo casi después de todo se lo dijo con el sharingan activado.

Sai simplemente sonrió y me estrecho entre sus brazos…

Solamente puedo decir de tan infeliz episodio, que Sai estuvo inconciente dos meses y que en ese lapso nos casamos, fue demasiado apresurado…pero las cosas con Sasuke siempre son así…

Ahora cuatro años después solo espero poder decirle a mi hermanos hija Mikoto, que si alguna vez se va de misión con algún vengador al quien aun no sabe si odia o ama…debe llevar condones.

-Hn, Sakura ya estoy en casa-aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que haga ningún daño el decirle a Sasuke que Naruto quiere que su pequeño Dan se case con nuestra querida Mikoto…aunque por el bien físico de Naruto mejor me lo guardo para cuando ella sea mayor.


End file.
